


Evergreen

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).




End file.
